A number of media are known for publicly conveying information, such as advertising information. Most commonly, such media utilize “vertical space.” That is, the media are typically such things as billboard displays, displays mounted on walls or ceilings, and displays on electronic devices such as television screens and computer monitor screens that are substantially vertical.
However, there is a vast amount of “horizontal space” that is largely unused for publicly conveying information. This horizontal space includes floor space in areas of public traffic, such as commercial establishments or other public buildings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,778, which is fully incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system for electronically conveying information via a floor display. The present disclosure relates to a modular structure for such a floor display. Among other advantages disclosed for such a structure are its effectiveness in protecting the display from damage associated with a floor environment, and its convenience in sizing the display (expanding or shrinking the area of the display). A very thin form factor may be maintained for the modular structure.